Princess
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A dance is being held at the palace for all of the elegant and royal citizens of Clarines; but where does Shirayuki fit into all this? With the help of some friends, she finds her place and a little more...lots of ZenxShirayuki and MitsuhidexKiki fluff ;3
1. Prologue: The Lady's Ball

**I've been meaning to write this fic for some time and I finally did! This is just the prologue real quick but there are 3 more chapters afterward. I'll just post them whenever I get the chance (cause its already finished)I used 'Princess' instead of '****Hime' in this fic cause it just worked better and there's also a lot more of Mistuhide and Kiki ****X3 Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime.

* * *

**

Princess

Prologue: The Lady's Ball

Shirayuki ran the comb slowly through her apple-red hair.

She had been let off of her pharmaceutical duties early that day to prepare for the special occasion that was coming up that evening.

Zen, the second Prince of Clarines, had requested and set up a dance to occur on that evening, and all those who were invited to attend were eagerly getting ready just about now. Shirayuki had sensed the anticipation in the atmosphere throughout that entire week, but now it was almost overwhelming and she could not stop her own heart from fluttering with excitement now.

Yet she was troubled by all of this as well. _This is a formal ball_. She thought to herself, running the come through her hair over and over again, even though it was perfectly smooth already._ It's a formal ball, it's even called the Lady's Ball, so it's obvious that the girls are really supposed to get into this and have as much fun as possible. But… _

She gazed around her small room before placing the comb down on her desk and walking over to her closet. She slid open the doors and peeked inside, already knowing full-well that she owned no attire that was nearly as suitable for her to wear to a ball. _I don't want to show up and be dressed dully; that will just ruin the mood and make everyone feel awkward. _She frowned, considering miss-matching some of her pieces of clothing to make a more formal outfit when a knock came at her door.

"Shirayuki-dono? May I come in?"

"K-Kiki-san! Of course." Shirayuki replied as the other girl slipped into her room.

"Just as I suspected." The silver-haired visitor commented. "You're having trouble finding something for the Lady's Ball, no?" she guessed, having suspected it from the very beginning.

"Y…Yes…Kind of." Shirayuki bowed her head a bit. "I might just not go." She sighed. "I wouldn't want to stand out and be a wet towel on such a huge event."

"What are you saying?" Kiki made her way over to her fellow female. "You do know that Prince Zen will be attending, right? If you don't show up, how do you think he'll feel?" she asked.

Shirayuki was silent, and shuffled her feet.

Kiki smiled. "He'll be completely miserable without you." She informed her. "He'll probably go around asking everyone where you are and in the end be disappointed to know you didn't show up."

"…You're probably right." Shirayuki murmured.

"And," Kiki went on, and Shirayuki realized this was the most she had ever heard the other girl speak all at once. "Didn't you realize why Zen asked for the Ball to be one this specific night?" she queried.

"No." Shirayuki titled her head to one side with a puzzled expression.

Kiki smiled again. "Didn't you realize? It's been exactly six months, to the day, since he's met you. Since we all met you." She added. "It's been half a year since you've come into our lives."

Shirayuki's emerald eyes widened and she looked up at Kiki in shock.

"I…I didn't even realize…I'm sorry…" she stammered.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I must be so insensitive. I mean I couldn't even remember the date of the day I met such wonderful people and was welcomed into this home…" she seemed almost on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's alright." Kiki chortled, patting her gently on the shoulder. "Don't get so upset."

The other girl looked up at her and nodded once. "You're right. Sorry." She gave a tiny smile.

"You're apologizing for no reason again." Kiki sighed. "But on to the matter at hand," she changed the subject. "You need a dress for the Ball, am I correct?"

"Well…yes."

"And that's why I'm here." Kiki took the other girl's hand and led her toward the door. "I'll be helping you prepare for this evening's ball, Shirayuki-dono." She bowed politely, but not as a servant, more as that of a cheerful friend.

"Thank you." Shirayuki smiled, following Kiki out of her room and down the mansion's hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was kind of quick but the next chapters are much longer and better I promise :3**

**Please review? :3**


	2. Cinderella

**Thanks so much to all of you who read and supported the prologue :3 So without further adieu, I present chapter 1 ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime. If I did, I'd make sure it was licensed by now :/**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. Cinderella

Shirayuki blinked shyly at the reflection of the girl she saw in the full-body mirror.

Kiki stood a few feet behind her, smiling with approval of her work.

Shirayuki was dressed in a long, layered, pink gown, with different shades of the color on every part. The dress itself was the dark pink of a stereotypical rose, the layer underneath was a few shades lighter as were the ruffles on the ends of the long sleeves and a matching pink drape over her small shoulders. A small, sparkling crystal dangled from a short necklace at her throat, and just beneath the dress, her formal, slightly high-heeled shoes matched the color of her hair.

Shirayuki stayed put for a moment, trying to figure out just who this girl before her was until she took a step away.

"I can't do this, Kiki-san." She whimpered. "It's too extravagant and I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself if I were to ruin any part of this outfit." She looked up at Kiki with pleading eyes but the other girl shook her head.

"It's fine. This is being lent to you by the palace, and it's complementary so just accept it. And stop worrying. Just have a good time." She smiled again reassuringly and Shirayuki sighed.

"Alright. Thanks, Kiki-san." She then reached behind her head and started fumbling with her hair. "Should I tie it up? That would be more formal, right?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop worrying?" Kiki picked up a brush and pushed a stool over to her flustered companion. Shirayuki obediently sat down in front of the mirror. "See? Even though you spent so long combing it before, it's all frizzled again because you've been worrying too much." She began gently brushing the other girl's shoulder-length hair. "But to answer your question, I think you'll be fine leaving it down."

"Really? Will that be okay?"

"Of course it will be. No one's going to beat you." Kiki placed the brush back down. "Now you should go and get something to eat first and I'll see you there soon."

* * *

After Shirayuki had done what Kiki had suggested and gotten something to eat, she returned to her room to find the sun on the verge of setting.

She spent her time fretting until it finally set, and she knew the designated time for the Lady's Ball to begin was now underway.

The ball was being held in the banquet hall of the palace on the first floor, so she slipped out of her room and made her way to the staircase that led there. She was a bit uneasy when she saw that there were already quite a lot of people gathered in the area below. There were various tables set up around the edges of the room and a group of musicians playing violins and harps from the front of the large room. Some couples sat together and others danced.

Most of them had just entered from the first floor, but she was going to feel like someone significant when she descended the stairs for all to see. Embarrassment washed over her and she considered finding another way down and to just enter from the first floor door.

Looking from atop the steps, she could see the various people that were already attending the Ball, all of the gorgeous women dressed in extravagant wardrobe while the handsome men were dressed like formal knights. Shirayuki caught sight of the familiar black, long-sleeved shirt and light gray cape of none other than the second Prince of Clarines.

Zen walked over to where Mitsuhide was leaning against the wall and the two began talking casually. Gazing down from the top of the staircase at all the royal blood and highly ranked people of the country, Shirayuki felt queasy and took a step back behind the rail where no one would be able to see her.

"Shirayuki-dono?" A familiar voice sounded behind her and said red-haired girl turned to see her female companion from earlier, and she could not keep herself from gasping in surprise. Kiki wore a long black dress with no sleeves, but black gloves covered her skin from her fingers to her elbows. The matching black ribbons around her neck and in her hair brought out the magnificent silver color of her tresses, which were freed from the usual ponytail and was allowed to fall down her back.

Shirayuki was taken aback. "You look wonderful!" she breathed.

"I'm not the one worthy of that compliment." Kiki replied modestly. "Well, shall we go? We shouldn't keep them waiting much longer." She smiled and Shirayuki slowly did the same.

Together, the two began descending the stairs and all heads in the banquet hall turned toward them. Shirayuki blushed fervently all the way down until they reached the bottom.

Mitsuhide and Zen rushed over from where they had previously stood and froze in amazement before them.

It was obvious that Shirayuki was embarrassed beyond words and Zen was just plain speechless and Kiki and Mitsuhide shared a knowing look, silently deciding that they should help out by beginning the conversation.

"Mitsuhide." Kiki greeted him.

"Kiki, you look…I can't put it into words." He put on a deeply-thinking expression on his face. "Amazing isn't worthy, nor is any other word." He decided hopelessly.

"Why I'm honored."

"The pleasure is all mine." He contradicted, bowing deeply before straightening up and swiftly taking her hand in his. "Well, shall we be off then?" He asked.

"Yes." Her eyes were alight with the reflections of the sparkling lights around them.

"Very well." He stepped closer to her, slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in to him, before they both silently vanished among the growing crowd. Their conversation had provided the remaining two with time to think of something to say and Zen finally gathered himself and spoke up.

"Shirayuki…"

"G…Good evening, Zen." She blushed, clasping her hands together in front of her dress and trying her best to look at him without blushing, which had failed long ago.

"You look…stunning." He sounded entranced. "Beautiful, marvelous…I can't even begin…"

"T-Thank you." She stammered, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks again. "B-But the truth is, Kiki-san picked it out for me." She fumbled for anything to say and just let her tongue speak as it wished. "She's so pretty."

"She is." Zen agreed, and Shirayuki hid the pain from her face when she felt a small pang go through her chest. "But you're gorgeous." He finished. "Like a Princess."

"N-Not at all!" she denied, bowing her head trying to hide her blush, her bangs covering her eyes. Zen smiled in amusement.

"Well still, thank you for attending this ball, Shirayuki. You've made my day. Or rather night." He corrected.

"I didn't notice…" she murmured.

"Notice what?" He wondered.

"That it's been six months. You did this for me didn't you?" she nearly stuttered.

"But no one else knows that." He grinned. "It's your secret ball, Shirayuki. Think of it as a thank you gift from me to you for staying here as long as you have, by my side. And that's why…" he stepped forward and bowed slightly, extending his right hand. "May I have this dance, Princess?" he asked as the violins switched to a slower pace.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest like a drum and was afraid it would drown out the other sounds of the ball around her. But she gathered herself and shyly slid her hand into his upturned palm.

"Yes." She replied with a smile and Zen straightened up and looked at her; the smile on his lips reached his eyes and he was just so happy that for some reason, she almost felt as though she would cry. "But I'm not all that good at dancing, remember?" she warned as he stepped backward and led her along by the hand.

"Yes but you've had lessons before." He reminded her as they stepped into a more spacious area. "Plus, I'll lead, so don't worry." He reassured her and she nodded once.

Her hand rested lightly atop of his as he placed his other hand on her waist. Shirayuki felt another furious blush overcome her at his touch and she shakily placed her other hand on his shoulder. He could not help but smile as he saw her flushed face as he slowly began to move his feet. She followed him, concentrating on his movements and the slight tugs and pulls he would give to lead her. Her heartbeat soon dropped from rapid to elated as they continued, gradually going faster and with swifter motions.

Soon, she did not even have to focus on how to move her body along with his, for her body simply moved on its own, as though she was invisibly connected to him. They smiled joyfully at one another, neither being able to recall a time when they had ever been so happy before. Her dress twirled around her and his cape spun behind him as the two moved like inseparable beings, locked in an eternal dance.

They danced together until time escaped them; but neither of them minded.

At last, Zen raised his arm and gave her room to spin, and she felt the rush of the air around her as she did so.

But at the last moment, her tired feet betrayed her balance and she stumbled and fell backward. But Zen was prepared and shot forward to catch her in his arms so that the stumble seemed like part of the dance.

Several couples surrounding them, including Mitsuhide and Kiki clapped briefly as the two finished their dance.

Zen held her there a moment longer than was necessary, savoring the feeling of her in his arms until he saw that she was panting. He pulled her weight forward and let her find her balance, shaky as it was, one hand supporting her back and the other still supporting her hand.

"Shirayuki, are you alright?" He asked, concern crossing his face.

"Yes!" she said breathlessly, looking up at him with an enthusiastic smile that made him feel foolish for asking. Her eyes then darted to the large grandfather clock and she gasped. "It's nearly midnight? There's no way we've been dancing for nearly two hours!" she huffed.

"Well we did." He laughed. "I didn't even feel it at the time, but I'm feeling it now." He announced, shaking out his feet.

"As am I." She agreed, feeling that her feet were shaking now and her arms were weak from being held up for so long.

They caught their breaths and laughed together for a moment before Zen suddenly reached forward and swiped her off her feet, holding her bridal style.

"W-What…Z-Zen…" she stuttered, throwing her trembling arms around his neck. He smiled, leaned down and inconspicuously kissed her forehead. He could feel her frantically pounding heart freeze for a moment and she held on to him tighter, and he pulled her in closer to him.

"Come on, Princess." He murmured into her ear. "Let's go sit down and rest now."

She blushed before nodding her agreement as he then made his way over to one of the tables near the wall, which Mitsuhide and Kiki had just happened to get up from and leave empty.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 1! I hope it was enjoyable? :3 Don't worry. More romance, fluff and all that good stuff between both couples in the next chapter ;3**

**Please review!**


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 2! I appreciate everyone who review the last two chapters! :D thanks so much! X3 Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime. Still. Drat :[**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Sleeping Beauty

Zen reached the vacant table and caught Mitsuhide's eye, sending him silent gratitude.

He carefully let Shirayuki down, but still held on to her a bit more than was necessary, not that she minded.

"Ow!" She hissed under her breath as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Are you really alright?" He asked, supporting her as she swayed a little.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Just a little sore."

He glanced down at where her long dress nearly met the floor to where her ankles were visible. The small heels on her crimson shoes _did _look like they would start to hurt after one danced for two hours straight.

"Well just take it easy." He pulled out a chair for her with one hand and helped her sit comfortably. "I'll go fetch us some refreshments. Is there anything you'd like?" He offered, with a slight bow.

"W-Water would be fine, thank you." Her cheeks flushed red as she balled her hands into fists in her lap.

"Of course." He bowed fully. "You must be exhausted after all of that. I shall return momentarily, Your Highness." With a smile to her, he disappeared into the crowd.

Shirayuki placed a hand over her chest and waiting until the throbbing there died down a bit before taking it away. She admired the small vase filled with scarlet, pink and white roses at the center of the table, and then looked up to the sound of two pairs of footsteps approaching her.

"Wow!" Mitsuhide grinned. "Dancing for two hours straight! I've never seen anything like that! It was amazing." He complimented.

"You two looked like you were having so much fun." His companion added. "I can't remember the last time I've seen Prince Zen so delighted."

Shirayuki was desperately fumbling for something to say in return to their kind words, but before she could even do so, Mitsuhide spotted Zen returning and spoke up again.

"Well you take a rest now and we'll provide you with some entertainment." He took Kiki's hand and led her away, passing Zen on his way back.

The Prince sat down across from Shirayuki and placed a glass of cold water with a lemon slice in front of her. She thanked him gratefully before taking a sip, raising her pinkie finger daintily as she did so. Zen watched in amusement took a drink from his own glass. "Ah. It seems those two are dancing now." He observed as black clothing and silver hair flashed by in the crowd.

Shirayuki would have thought that Mitsuhide and Kiki would be the type of couple to dance more of the type of waltz, slowly and evenly. But instead, their feet moved quickly and in perfect unison with swift, complex moves that must have taken quite some time to master. Several other guests watched in amazement and Shirayuki's jaw dropped the tiniest bit.

"They're so…professional." She blinked, as though what she was seeing was not reality.

"It's always been a guilty pleasure of theirs." Zen too watched as they continued their ballet. After a few moments, Mitsuhide extended his arm and Kiki twirled once as he pulled her in, having them end off in a tight embrace together, smiling pleasantly without having barely broken a sweat. Shirayuki, Zen and various other guests applauded for them.

The Prince saw the look of longing in her eyes, and he smiled and stood. He took a red rose from the vase on the table and offered it to her. "Come, Princess. Let's dance a bit more. That is, if you're feeling up to it." He added quickly.

"Oh yes, let's!" She jumped up from her chair, extremely flattered at his actions. All prior fatigue was then forgotten and the ache in her feet nearly vanished. He grinned with sincerity as he slipped the rose behind her ear to rest in her hair. She blushed as he offered her his hand again, and she delicately slid her palm onto his.

This time, he led her to where Mitsuhide and Kiki were slowly waltzing now. The gentlemen caught each other's eyes and nodded once as they both began to dance with their partners. The violins slowed, as if in accordance to their movements and for a time they just swayed blissfully.

Then, Zen leaned down and murmured into Shirayuki's ear.

"Get ready. We're going to switch."

"Eh? Switch? What does that-?" But she was unable to finish as he suddenly spun her around and released his grip on her hand. Her mind spun and she began to panic, unsure of what she was supposed to do until another hand clasped hers. She looked up to see the familiar grin of Mitsuhide and at last realized what had happened.

"Care to dance, Your Highness?" He bowed slightly.

"Of course." She smiled.

She prayed she would be able to keep up with his swift movements, but he went much slower than what she had seen him do before. She stepped lightly, following after him and caught a glimpse of Zen leading Kiki in the same manner. Shirayuki did not fully understand the small pang that went through her chest at that moment; they were all just friends having a good time together.

A few more moments passed and Shirayuki tried to hide the longing she was beginning to feel to be back in Zen's arms, not that she had anything against her current partner.

As though reading her thoughts both couples then ceased dancing and turned to face one another. Kiki extended her hand toward Shirayuki and the other girl smiled in comprehension. The two girls stepped forward as the boys stayed put, watching and sharing accomplished glances. Shirayuki and Kiki moved around one another until they had switched places and were standing with their original partners once more.

The couples shared silent thanks with their eyes, for now Shirayuki understood; dancing with someone else's partner only made one feel that much happier when they returned to their own.

Zen gently took Shirayuki's hand again and placed his other on her waist as the other couple twirled away together.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked.

"Try what?" The red-haired girl looked up into his eyes with puzzlement.

"That move they did before." He clarified.

"Oh no, that seemed far too complicated for someone like me." She denied.

"Nonsense." The silver-haired Prince insisted. "Come, let's give it a try." His confidence in her abilities made her feel uneasy at first, but soon it just succeeded to melt away all of her doubt in herself.

At first they just waltzed slowly, which was what they were both most comfortable with. Gradually, their speed increased and Shirayuki did not even notice her exhaustion anymore when the grandfather clock struck 1 AM.

Zen led her a bit faster until at last, he did what she had been anticipating. He extended his arm in the same way Mitsuhide had done and Shirayuki spun once until they were both of their arms' distances' away. Then, he gave a small tug and she twirled again once as he pulled her back in to him. They ended in a tight embrace, his arm around her back and her body pressed up against his. She could feel her heart pounding quickly in her chest and knew he could feel it as well.

They stayed that way for a moment, catching their breaths and relishing each other's warmth and the feeling of the one they cared for the most so close to themselves.

Finally, Zen pulled back slightly to his partner's dismay, but it was only to get enough room to spin her again and somehow, with a swiftness not of this world, he manage to lift her bridal style in his arms before the spin had ended and then set her back down just as quickly.

"You see?" He smirked. "I knew you could do it. And it was so elegant." He complimented.

"You were really great too." She blushed, gazing up at him and trying not to appear too embarrassed.

"Ah…Here." He reached down, slid his fingers around her neck and she froze on the outside, though her heart was a complete mess on the inside. Zen then moved his hand back under her throat and smiled. "Your necklace was a bit off." He informed her.

Shirayuki blinked once and looked down to see that the crystal that she had not even realized was absent was now back to its original spot between her collarbones. Zen's hand lingered a second before he reached up to the rose in her hair. He adjusted it, fighting the urge to pull her face in to his and kiss her right then and there.

Resisting, the Prince proceeded to take her right hand in his, placing his left hand on her opposite shoulder. "Let's have a seat." He suggested.

"Ah…yes." She agreed, snapping out of her little trance and following him back to their table. Shirayuki took her seat and Zen stood beside her. He tilted her face up to look at him and noticed that she appeared a bit pale.

"You should get some rest." He concluded. "Shall we head back?" He asked.

"U-Um…" she stammered. "I'd like to stay just a bit longer, if that's alright." She requested cutely.

"Very well." He chuckled, his hand still resting lightly on her shoulder. His eyes then caught the sight of Kiki and Mitsuhide approaching again.

"That was very well-executed." The other boy complemented. "Not bad at all for a first attempt."

"I'm honored by a complement from someone as skilled as you, Mitsuhide." Zen thanked him with a bit of friendly sarcasm. "I think we'll be heading back soon. Shirayuki seems like she's going to fall asleep any second now."

"Too late for that." Kiki chuckled lightly, nodding toward the girl seated at the table.

Zen blinked and looked down at Shirayuki.

She was asleep.

Her head leaned toward the shoulder his hand rested on, as though seeking out his warmth.

Mitsuhide laughed a bit and Kiki held back another chuckle as well.

Zen sighed and smiled. "She's so cute." He murmured. "Well, I'll take her back now." He announced to the other two, who nodded.

"I think we'll be retiring soon as well." Mitsuhide agreed. "But not after one more dance." He pulled out a white rose, seemingly from nowhere and handed it to Kiki, leading her off again for one last dance.

Zen was unsure of how he would take Shirayuki back to her room without waking her. He walked around her chair and got down on one knee before her, gingerly taking her fingers in his palm and kissing the back of her hand.

"You're simply too much, Shirayuki." He gazed up at her sleeping face, slightly turned away from him, her once flushed cheeks now pale with slumber.

He just stayed there for a while and gazed at her, unable to look away, as though enchanted by her quiet beauty. She looked like a flawless, glass statue, for she did not move at all aside from the slight rise and fall of her chest which made her crystal necklace twirl a bit here and there.

Zen eventually stood up again and placed one arm across her shoulders, her small, pink, velvety cape pressing against his skin. He carefully slid his other arm behind her knees and lifted her up and away from the table. He looked down to see if she had woken, but she hardly stirred at all. She just let an adorable, sleepy sound escape her lips and she rested her head against his chest.

The second Prince of Clarines gave her the best hug her could manage before leaning down and kissing her bangs and forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Princess Shirayuki." He whispered.

Then, he turned and headed for the staircase, with his beautiful sleeping princess dozing softly in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Kya they're too cute! ^^ Next chapter is the last, longest and possibly the cutest! ;3**

**Please review!**


	4. Snow White

**Final chapter! As always, everyone who has reviewed has my gratitude as do the ones who simply read and gave this story hits and this series support! :3 Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. Snow White

Zen laid Shirayuki down on her bed gently and sat down on the edge beside her.

For a time, he just ran his fingers through her silky crimson tresses.

As the time passed by, gazing at her sleeping face only made him feel more and more tired and he knew he had to depart.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead one last time. But his head begun to spin and he felt too tired to sit back up again. He thought it would be alright if he just rested his head on her pillow beside her, one of his arms draped loosely across her stomach. The Prince's eyes closed and he could not reopen them, and so he fell into a light sleep as he listened to the girl's soft, steady breathing.

The night went on and the Lady's Ball came to an end at last, and Zen was only fortunate enough to be woken up again thanks to some other guests chatting outside in the hallway. He blinked his eyes open to find soft, apple-red hair in his vision.

He quickly sat up and looked around him, the memories of what had happened flooding back to him. He feared that it would be sunrise already and that someone would be searching for him. But he was grateful to realize that the Ball had just recently ended and that he had only nodded off for about half an hour. He knew he had to leave now, and the short nap had felt like an entire day and he was fully awake again now.

He stood to his feet and stretched a bit, then looked quickly down at Shirayuki to make sure he had not woken her. But she slept on peacefully, like doll; her pretty pink dress illuminated by the moonlight that filtered into the dark room, her hands folded neatly over her stomach, her lips revealing the tiniest of smiles.

Zen felt a bit childish when he realized, once more, that he could not resist her. So he placed one of his hands on hers again, and his other hand between her head and her pillow. He leaned forward to kiss her lips this time, but stopped himself, remembering he has promised that the next time he touched her like that, he would hear out her feelings on the matter first.

So he settled for kissing her on the cheek before he slowly, painfully forced himself to stand and slip out of her room.

* * *

The next morning was not as tiresome as Zen had thought it would be.

He assumed that the small nap he had taken had somehow helped him with his sleep and when he had risen with the sun that morning he felt replenished and rejuvenated. He had anticipated that everyone who attended the Ball would be weary the next day, so he had made sure to have everyone get all their important work done a few days earlier so they could rest up today. The Prince himself had nothing major to do that day and he was allowed to do as he pleased as his attendants and assistants took care of any petty matters that happened to arise.

In the early hours of the morning, he simply patrolled the palace, inside and out. There was a warm breeze in the air today and he enjoyed it thoroughly. He also stopped by the pharmacists to ask them if Shirayuki could have the day off since he expected she would be worn out, which they happily agreed to.

Zen walked the path he always took whenever he was granted the time to go for a stroll. Not many others were out that morning and as the day progressed toward noon, there still were few people in the palace to see. He knew that everyone had a good time the previous night and that the Lady's Ball had been a huge success, according to the feedback the guests had given.

As Zen continued his stroll, for he must have gone around the palace several times already, he heard approaching footsteps from behind and turned to see Mitsuhide.

"Ah, Zen. I finally found you." His face was slightly troubled and Zen's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Mitsuhide, is something wrong?" He asked instantly, his tone serious.

"Calm down, you don't have to be so intense." The other waved his hands out in front of him but Zen continued to wait for his reply. "Like I said, it's nothing bad. It's nothing too serious. Kiki just found me and told me that she went to visit Shirayuki earlier and she wouldn't wake up." Zen's eyes widened with panic but Mitsuhide quickly went on. "I-I think she's just really exhausted and needs some more sleep though." He finished.

"She usually gets up so early, and she's already slept away half the day? Something's not right." Zen's eyes flashed with some dark emotion for a second before he whipped around and headed for her room.

"O-Oy! Wait up!" Mitsuhide quickly pursued the Prince.

The two young men slowed down as they neared the desired room and Zen knocked softly.

"Shirayuki?" he asked. But when the door opened, it was Kiki who stood before him, a small, worried smile on her lips.

"Please, come in." She invited them both and they entered quietly.

Shirayuki lie on her bed, exactly how Zen had left her in the earliest hours of that morning.

"I've tried to wake her because I knew she was always up early, but she hasn't stirred." Kiki informed him.

"Maybe we should call a doctor." He suggested instantly, looking her over carefully. She was so still, it was though she was not even breathing.

Mitsuhide noticed the concern in his master's eyes and immediately stepped in to reassure him.

"It seems she's just in a very deep sleep." He concluded.

"I agree." Kiki nodded. "We should just let her sleep and she'll wake up when she's ready to. She really did a lot last night and after all the work she's been doing recently, she deserves this rest."

"She hasn't eaten since supper last night." Zen murmured. "But you're both right." He decided at last. "We should let her sleep."

"Come on then," Mitsuhide offered. "Let's leave her for the time being and if something does seem to be amiss, we'll call for the doctor." Zen nodded and followed the two of them out.

But throughout the remainder of the day, Zen could not stop thinking about Shirayuki. He kept glancing at a clock whenever one was in sight, wondering if she had awoken yet. He decided that he would wait until the afternoon to go and check on her and that if her condition was still unchanged he would call for medical assistance.

The hours dragged on but each individual minute dragged on even longer. He tried to pass the time by slipping away into the forest surrounding the palace and climbing a tree to lean back against the trunk in the higher branches. He looked out across the countryside, feeling that calming warm breeze again and he even nodded off for a bit.

When he revived to the world of the living again, he nearly fell out of his tree in shock when he saw how much the sun had already started to sink into the mountains beyond. He quickly gathered himself and jumped off his branch, landing neatly and stood back up, stretched and quickly headed off for his beloved friend's room. He rushed quickly up the stairs and knocked once on her door.

"Shirayuki?" he murmured, but there was no response. His spirits rose at the thought that perhaps she had gotten up and was now out and about somewhere else. But when he slowly creaked open the door, his eyebrows furrowed when he found her still lying there on her bed, still dressed in her long, pink dress and short matching cape atop her shoulders.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to where she lie, a frown on his face as he saw that she had not moved in the slightest. He sat on the edge of her bed again, as though he had never left her that previous night.

Part of him wanted to let her sleep, but the other part of him was slightly more desperate. He needed to see her open those gorgeous emerald eyes and he needed to see the pink tint on her cheeks, and he was silently begging her to wake up. He could wait no longer and needed to know that she was really alright.

He took one of her hands in his, turned her wrist up and measured her pulse. He counted in his mind until a moment was up and felt panic rise in him when he realized her pulse was below average. _Is that just because she's asleep? _He wondered.

Her head was turned away from him as though she were trying to hide her pale face, the red rose still tucked behind her ear. He untied the strings of the small cape from around her neck, and just watched as her chest rose and fell slowly, the crystal necklace moving in time with her breath.

He waited several moments, hoping that the next, her eyes would slowly flicker open, but that never happened.

"Shirayuki." He whispered gently, shaking her shoulder, but she was just like a doll again, and her body moved limply under his touch. "Shirayuki." He repeated, a bit louder. "Wake up." He shook her shoulder once more and this time was relieved when he got a reaction out of her. She made a small whimpering sound and turned her head now so that she was facing him. A petal fell off of the rose in her hair as it was pressed lightly against her pillow. Zen picked it up blew it into the air, watching at it floated back down and landed on her cheek. He chuckled and wiped it off with his thumb. "Oy! Shirayuki." But she did not move anymore.

"Fine." He sighed. "But you made me do this. It was my last resort you know. I'll take your silence as though you're not opposing it."

He stroked his fingers through her soft hair before he leaned down and kissed her.

His lips lingered on hers for what seemed like an eternity until he felt her stir beneath him. He opened his eyes and pulled away, straightening his posture as her eyelashes fluttered open like butterflies' wings. She was breathing a bit heavily as those piercing emerald irises looked up to lock with his.

"Z…Zen." She gasped. "W-What are you doing here?" her face blushed red and he smiled.

"You've been sleeping all day and everyone was worried. We were about to call a doctor. Are you alright?" he asked sincerely.

Shirayuki blinked up at him before turning her head to look out the window to see the sun was beginning to set. She gasped and threw herself to sit up straight and saw that she was still dressed in her formal attire.

But her movements were too quick for her just-awakening body and she swayed, beginning to fall back to her bed. Zen shot forward and caught her in his arms, holding her gently, as though she really were a glass doll who would shatter any moment now.

"W-What happened?" She mumbled. "Why did I sleep for so long?"

"I think it's because you had such a good time last night. I'm glad." He informed her. "But you were sleeping so soundly. I'm sorry. I just…couldn't help it. I just needed to wake you up…" he admitted guiltily.

"Well I'm glad you did." She smiled. "I've slept long enough and I feel great now. And…" She trailed off.

"And?" he prodded.

"And…I think I wanted to see you too." She confessed. "All I could dream about was dancing with you and-" She cut herself off, realizing she had said too much. But he smiled amusedly down at her.

"Well I'm just relieved you're all right." He said.

He was still holding her in his arms, and was hardly even aware of it anymore because it just seemed so natural to him.

"Um…Zen?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Princess?" his eyes bore into hers and he felt her heartbeat skip.

"H…How exactly did you wake me up?" she asked. "I mean I'm not sure if I was dreaming when-"

But she said no more as he pulled her up to him and he leaned down, kissing her lips once more. Her stiff shoulders soon relaxed and she kissed back coyly. It took all of his self restraint to pull back so that he would not suffocate her.

"That's how." He informed her with a slightly mischievous smirk.

She gasped softly several times before she smiled, finally giving up on trying to fight back her blush.

"Oh…" she breathed. "Okay then."

"Well it's a good thing you woke up from that. Otherwise I would have had to resort to my other method." He laid her back down on the bed.

"Other method?" She repeated, puzzled. "What's that?"

He leaned down over her and murmured into her ear:

"Just remember. You asked for it." He chuckled.

Then, he rested his hands on her stomach and skimmed his fingers over her sides quickly and she squeaked.

"I warned you." He shrugged.

He continued tickling her mercilessly and her body convulsed uncontrollably, her feet kicking out slightly as her midsection jerked. She rolled around all over her bed, giggling like crazy, a side of her Zen never knew existed. She was like a little kid, laughing her heart out, her cheeks flushed and her smile irresistible. She tried to get her breath back but he just kept tickling her, chuckling whenever she squealed or squeaked, despite herself.

"Z…Z-Zen!" She gasped. "P-Please st-op." A laugh interrupted her last word in the cutest way and Zen finally ceased his assault on her.

Shirayuki lay on her bed, panting fervently, her arms crossed as she hugged her aching stomach and her chest heaving. The rose in her hair had long since fallen off and lay beside her head on her pillow. Zen waited patiently for her to catch her breath again, and after a few moments, she let out one final sigh.

"I…I'm awake now." She wheezed.

"Really? Are you?" he asked, poking her side and she squeaked again.

"Yes, I'm-I'm sure, Zen." She gasped.

"Alright then. Good." He smiled and pulled her into another tight embrace. She buried her head in his shoulder and he waited for her rapidly pounding heart rate to return to normal before he let her go again.

"Zen?" she looked up at him.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy again." She said with playful softness and he leaned down closer again.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?"

He kissed her again.

Their lips remained together until the pesky little entity known as oxygen got in the way.

Reluctantly, he let her go once more and she laid her head back on her pillow.

"Okay. I'm awake again." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He grinned back. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." She admitted.

"Then let's go get some supper."

He slid his arms under her shoulders and knees once more and lifted her bridal style again.

As he kissed her forehead, she snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you, Prince Zen." She murmured and smiled up at him.

He smiled back and kissed her again.

"Anything for you, Shirayuki, my Princess."

* * *

**A/N: Fin! I really hope you all enjoyed it cause I know I had a blast writing it! :3 Yay for Zen and Shirayuki! And Mitsuhide and Kiki, of course!**

**Please review!**


End file.
